This invention relates to antiperspirant stick products that provide superior cool and dry feeling even under stressful conditions. A related case is being filed on the same day as this case (Attorney docket number IR 6776), Serial Number not yet accorded.
Various stick products are described in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,964 describes an antiperspirant stick with substantially no visible residue on the skin after drying and which uses a combination of silicone and non-silicone emollients with stearyl alcohol and hydrogenated castor oil as suggested gelling agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,986 teaches a low residue antiperspirant comprising dimethicone copolyol in combination with high melting point and low melting point waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,319 discloses a reduced residue antiperspirant comprising non-volatile emollients that are not silicones and which have adsorption and desorption properties relative to the antiperspirant material sufficient to achieve the desired reduction in residue.
The use of water absorbent materials is described in U.S. Ser. No. 09/971,978, filed Oct. 5, 2001, entitled Underarm Gel Products With Water Lock Component.
A number of formulations have been used that include some type of cooling agent such as menthol or mixtures of menthol with other ingredients. WO 00/42983 to Johnson and Johnson describes a freshening cosmetic comprising 0.01-2 weight % menthol and 0.1-10 weight % menthyl lactate in a 1/1 to 1/10 ratio.
The cooling sensation is intensified by the presence of an aqueous phase or air flow. Thus, the presence of sweat in the underarm area may increase the cooling sensation to undesirable levels of coolness, and it has been a problem to control the type and amount of cooling in the underarm environment. It is an object of the present invention to create a composition that provides a controlled coolness in the underarm area so as to give preferred aesthetics.
The incorporation of cooling agents such as L-menthol; menthyl lactate; menthone glycerine; menthone glycerin acetal; (xe2x88x92)-isopulegol, N-ethyl-5-methyl-2-(1-methylethyl)-cyclohexanecarboxamide; N-ethyl-p-menthane-3-carboxzamide; 4-methyl-3-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-2[5H]-furanone; N,2,3-trimethyl-2-isopropylbutanamide (also known as 2-isopropyl-N,2,3-trimethylbutyramide); menthoxypropanediol; methanediol; vanillyl butyl ether; in an underarm product in combination with a selected superabsorbent material provides a superior product that balances a cooling effect with a dry sensation to give a constant dry cool perception in the underarm area over an extended period of time. The superabsorbent material in powder form acts to minimize the perception of wetness and acts as a water/liquid reservoir for the activation of the cooling agent. Since the selected cooling agents are activated by the presence of water, it is important to control the ratios of cooling agent and superabsorbent powder to achieve the desired effect.